


The Seduction of Bucky Barnes

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All About Bucky Barnes, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Bucky comes home, Fangirling Like a Boss, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: Bucky's finally able to come home with Steve from Wakanda. This is all about Cassie a) getting to know her favorite hero and b) hopelessly worming her way into his pants... I mean, heart. Bucky shouldn't be amused, but he is.*Warning and tags will change as story continues*





	1. Bucky's Coming When?!

James Buchanan Barnes has been ruining Cassie's life since she was a child in grade school. From the first time she opened a history book, she's been smitten with Captain America's best friend. The heroic underbelly who gave his life for their country and never received any true thanks for it. Of course, most people don't know that Bucky Barnes and The Winter Soldier are one in the same, which granted, is probably a really good idea seeing as a lot of people to this day are still adamant that the Winter Solider should be held responsible for the terrorist activity that he'd committed. Even if Cassie hadn't known who he was, she doesn't think that she'd ever agree that the Winter Soldier was responsible for anything due to his lack of cognitive ability to make decisions for himself. However, Cassie does know who the Winter Soldier, who Bucky is, and she knows what it's like to be forced to do things and not have the ability to decide for yourself.

That's getting off track and not the point here at all though; the point is that Bucky Barnes is a certified fucking life ruiner and doesn't even know it. Cassie hasn't met him formally and the first time they met was nothing to brag about (he'd sent her to the hospital with a head wound and a broken arm). Since then, Bucky's been in Wakanda: first under cryo-freeze then undergoing extensive therapy while only being allowed to have visits from Steve, Nat and Sam. Steve will Skype them sometimes, when Bucky's having a good day, so they kind of get to chat with him and that is essentially what ruins Cassie’s whole life.

The other man’s voice is a mix of Steve’s Brooklyn twang and that hard Russian accent that Nat gets when she’s ordering someone around. Both of them do something to Cassie’s brain separately and they’re absolutely lethal combined. Bucky doesn’t talk much, mostly listening in as Steve does most of the talking. Cassie, of course, is lucky if she can get out any words as she is often too busy drooling mentally over the man with the metal arm, shaggy hair and a beard. Know that she knows Bucky's actually coming home with Steve tomorrow, she’s all tongue tied and almost certain her head is going to combust.

"You know it's not that big of a deal, right?" Zoe says, shaking her head at her friend.

"It is too! What the fuck am I supposed to do? When was Steve gonna tell me about this?" She screeches, reading the text messages over again. This really can't be happening to her.

"I don't think he was going to," Zoe answers honestly. "Everyone knows how you get about Bucky and I'm pretty sure he knew you were going to act this way. I don't see it though, he always looks like a drowned rat."

Cassie groans because she knows her friend is right about her and also because Zoe's so mean. "He does not look like a drowned rat! I don't tell you that Sam looks like the frog prince!"

Zoe cackles, spitting popcorn everywhere. "We're not talking about my man though, we're talking about yours."

The younger girl huffs, pouting. She knows that she’s stupid infatuated with the other man, has been since forever, actually makes Steve talk about him eighty-five percent of the time they spend together. She can't help it, really; it's hard not to want to know everything. She wants to get it in check before tomorrow so that she doesn't scare Bucky off with her incessant fan-girling, but is certain she'll make a fool of herself one way or another.

"Relax! He'll love you!"

Cassie sticks her tongue out at Zoe, still mentally freaking out. Bucky might react badly to seeing her, if he recalls their last meeting. He could dismiss her altogether though, if she goes all ‘cuckoo for Bucky puffs” on him. If she goes to sleep now, Steve and Bucky should be there when she gets up which means she has approximately twelve hours to get her shit together. She knows as soon as her head hits the pillow that she's not going to fall asleep anytime soon, if at all, and decides to text Steve instead. She hopes no one has said anything embarrassing about her to Bucky, for both of their sakes, but only tomorrow will tell.... If she can survive that long.

 


	2. Bucky's Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on Cassie and Bucky's previous meetings. Also, Bucky proves to be a little shit on the first day.

Cassandra Baker has been in love with James Buchanan Barnes since 2002. The first time she opens a history text book and sees his face, she's vows that she's going to marry him. At age eight, she doesn't realize how illogical the idea is, just as she doesn't realize a lot of things. She just knows that the man in the photos is cute and when her second grade class takes a trip to the Smithsonian, she spends the whole day asking their chaperone to go back to the Captain America exhibit one more time.

Fifteen years later when she finally gets to meet the love of her life, she isn't expecting him to throw her across the room, but he does. No one sees it coming, and the moment passes so quickly that Cassie has no time to save herself before it happens. But one minute he's looking at her inquisitively, listening to her ramble about how much more gorgeous he is in person and the next his metal hand is clamping around her neck and she's being tossed at the wall like a rag doll.

"Jesus fuck, someone get medical!" She hears Zoe holler, meanwhile she watches Bucky being restrained through hazy eyes.

She knows she's bleeding from somewhere and her arm is most likely broken from where it broke her fall. Cassie doesn't have enough strength to decipher what's going on, only watches the anger in Bucky's eyes ebb and fade as her consciousness does. The med team is swarming around her and Bucky's stormy eyes are the last thing she sees.

~

The second time they meet isn't really any better, as a matter of fact, it's a literal disaster. She's making tea in Steve's apartment, humming to herself when someone steps up behind her. Assuming it's Steve, she turns to ask if he wants a cup, however the person she's looking at is most definitely not Steve. Her first instinct is to make herself as small as possible because the last time she'd approached him, he'd thryown her around. The second is to melt into a puddle because it's Bucky fucking Barnes and she's been in love with the guy since she opened her first history book. But what she really ends up doing is choking on a scream because this Bucky has his metal hand around her throat and is choking the hell out of her, lifting her a good couple inches off the ground.

Steve comes running in, gasping at the sight before his eyes. "Jesus, Buck, let her go!"

Bucky does and Cassie crumbles, clutching at her throat at she tries to breathe properly again. Bucky is staring at her, eyes narrowed and calculating. Steve keeps trying to talk to him but Bucky is still staring at the girl and Cassie thinks she gets it. She had irritated him the last time, said too much too fast and he probably freaked out. The only thing she can boil it down to this time is maybe that he was acting on instinct. She was an intruder of sorts in Steve's home, the only territory Bucky felt one hundred percent comfortable in and the only memory Bucky had of her is Cassie being a dopey, irritating fangirl.

"I'm just gonna," She heaves, pulling herself up from the floor. "Just, uhm, yeah," is really all she can get out as she wobbles to the door.

When Steve tries to follow, spewing apologies, she shakes her head and points back to the kitchen. Bucky's the one that needs the comfort, not her. What she needs is an ice pack, a fucking massage, and a plan so that's what she's going to find.

~

So when Bucky gets home for the final time, Cassie tries to avoid him. She's been successful nearly the whole day; after all, it wasn't hard considering she'd been up all night freaking out about everything so she ended up sleeping nearly all of the day away. Everyone knew it'd be better for her to meet Bucky on her own terms so they let her be, going about their business and getting to know Bucky more by themselves.

So when the time comes and she awakens, she hopes to have a nice cup of coffee before facing her doom. Unfortunately, she has bad luck and she creeps into the room only to find Bucky staring at the coffee machine as if has two heads. Cassie tries to be a lot more tactful this time around, hoping that not being so abrasive or unexpected might help Bucky not react terribly to her presence. Also, there's a crowd of people just in the other room so she really, really hopes Bucky isn't going to try anything today.

Bucky's still staring at the coffee machine in the lobby with the most confused look on his face, looking hopelessly tired and angry at the same time when Cassie opens her mouth to speak.

"Press the button on the left," she says softly, hoping not to cause any problems.

Bucky startles slightly, whipping around quickly. Cassie only looks at him from under her lashes, trying to appear less intimidating. Bucky's eyes narrow slightly before he tells her that he's already tried that and it's all hers before he moves to walk away.

"Wait!" She calls, huffing. "I just... will you let me try? I want coffee but there's no reason why you can't stay and have some too?"

She says it like a question because she's not sure Bucky will want to, but she hopes he does because if they're going to be going on missions together, they'll need to have a better relationship than they currently do. Bucky waits, albeit out of her way and closer to the exit than to the actual coffee machine. Cassie inspects it, when she realizes it's not plugged in. Holding back a giggle, she plugs it in and goes through the rest of the steps pouring two mugs full whenever the coffee is finished.

"I don't know how you like your coff- oh!" She screeches, flinching back when she realizes the Bucky is standing all up in her space.

"Black is fine," he says, voice deep and raspy.

"Oh, okay. Well here you go!"

Bucky accepts the cup easily, lips twitching upward after the first taste. Cassie smiles too, sipping at her own mug. Bucky's eyes are still calculating when they look at her but not narrowed and stormy, which she assumes is natural. After all, Bucky's had a lot therapy since then and may not remember an ounce of what has happened with them in the past. Cassie's one thousand percent okay with forgetting that though, if it means Bucky looks at her less like a threat or a mission.

"James," Bucky says, holding out his hand for her to take, "But Steve calls me Bucky."

Cassie nods, wants to say she knows but takes his hand instead. "Cassandra. I've heard a lot about you."

Bucky grimaces, swallowing down another sip. "Yeah? Heard you're my biggest fan though." Even though the look on his face isn't very convincing, Cassie can tell there's no heat in his words.

She sputters a bit, because she's also read a lot in textbooks, in general, too, but Bucky doesn't need to know that. But really? Who the fuck told him that? "What?!"

Bucky's grimace is now a smirk and Cassie turns bright pink. How does one go from zero to one hundred that fast?


End file.
